


Donuts and Coffee

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Donuts, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Sakura share a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“Like so?” Sakura asked, her face a picture of determination as she gingerly held the donut over the cup.

“Good! Now, dunk it!” Aoi instructed, demonstrating with such gusto that some of the coffee splashed over.

“What is the purpose, however?” Sakura asked, hesitating. Didn’t the donut taste good enough on its own?

“Hmm, well, think of it as like a life preserver in the pool, but instead of saving you from drowning, it saves you from boring flavor!”

This was enough for Sakura, who finally bit in.

“Besides that, some things are just better together- like you and me!”


End file.
